Dusk Wiki
Welcome to Dusk! Dusk is an oWoD room set on IMC and most specifically as a test room on the BETA SITE. Go there instead of the normal IMC site. If you do not have a current IMC account, you will need to register. If you have changed handles, pictures, other information on the old site, you will need to migrate (update) account from one server to the other by going here. Dusk's setting is Colorado: more specifically the region including Denver and Colorado Springs which are sixty miles apart. The primary game system is Werewolf the Apocalypse 3rd edition minus most of the Time of Judgment story. Changeling, Mage, Vampire, etc., characters are welcome too, but only as they fit within a WtA chronicle as potential (or actual) allies and antagonists. We plan to eventually allow Hunter: The Reckoning and Orpheus style characters which will make us one of the few IMC rooms to do so. Beyond the caerns and hives described below the primary game locations include Berkley Lake Chantry & Hearthsong. The former is filled with kinfolk mages tied to the werewolves but trapped between obligation and mistrust. The latter is a special freehold run by a baron of House Daireann deeply invested in the affairs of the prodigals, especially the werewolves. In addition, there is Denver Heights, a high school being developed to allow for lots of play between teenage characters (students) and older characters (parents, coaches, teachers) with ties to the supernatural. Players will have the option of creating additional setting content as time goes on. DUSK NEWS Sat 11/27/10 - Sun 11/28/10 IMC is still down as of 5:23 am room time. Damiana spent tonight updating the werewolf & kinfolk character lists. Mon 11/22/10 Room XP will be implemented. We have a new AST MAGE ST. CyberAnima (aka Chance) has become Mizzerat's ASST. Sat 11/20/10 !!! We are a public room !!! - Please use beta.im-chat.com not the im-chat.com listing. Dusk-based character sheets are being designed and templated. Staff gummis have been requested. Thurs 11/18/10 We have applied for public listing and SPR status. Stay tuned. To earn XP this week --- use the room tools. Reward those you enjoy. Log scenes if you want Damiana to be able to read/use for plot purposes and potential other benefits. A Tale of Two Caerns... Redemption's Road Medicine Bag Caern is the new pride of the Mile High Protectorate. It rests upon a site reclaimed from the Wyrm: the The Rocky Mountain Arsenal. The Arsenal was a United States chemical weapons manufacturing center that contaminated the landscape between 1942 and February of 1966. A deep injection well, Basin F, was constructed in 1956 to provide for "the disposal of contaminated liquid wastes" by the Army and its lessee Endron International. Ten years later, the Wyrm's true agenda was fulfilled: a sudden rise of earthquake activity in the area was the harbinger of something ...stirring from where it had been sealed deep in the earth by the Pure Ones long, long ago. Led by a coalition called the Lodge of Six Tribes, the Garou went into desperate battle. They were joined by the other tribes, even some of theFera and kinfolk Namers. Many lives were sacrificed before the tide was turned in 1985 with the physical sealing of the well and powerful mystical rites on the part of some of Colorado's greatest theurges and the dedication of the Children of Gaia to bring fertility back to the zone. Between 1985 and 1996 they tended the land with passionate zeal and ritual, aided by packs from five other tribes. More than 330 species of wildlife came inhabit the Arsenal including deer, coyotes, white pelicans and owls- but it was the arrival of the then endangered bald eagles that convinced the Garou to attempt to open a caern that would be able to heal the land in a profound way. The rituals were begun, the six tribes working together and drawing into the totems of Coyote and Fox. The Sept of Redemption's Road was born. Fourteen years later, they continue cleaning up the toxins that were spread into the physical landscape and fighting banes that linger on the edge of their growing bawn. What is a Caern? Spider Lightning The Spider Lightning Sept rests upon a jagged mountain peak riding the Continental divide in the heart of the Rocky Mountain National Park. Storm Stone caern was originally possessed by the Uktena who were defeated and killed by primarily French and Spanish Wyrmcomers in the mid 1700s, most notably the Shadow LordShadow Lords, Iron Riders (Glass Walkers) and Bone Gnawers. Once the Shadow Lords had control of the caern, they cast out their former allies and instead developed alliances with the Red Talons and Black Furies who came into the area following the Louisiana Purchase. Packs of Get of Fenris and Wendigo who came to fight the Wyrm's Cry War in 1942-1966 brought with them their kinfolk and by the 1970s, those two tribes had likewise integrated into the sept where the Shadow Lords remained the undisputed leaders, especially the Lords of the Summit. They rejected sept membership for the Fianna and Silver Fangs who'd come from Chicago to help fight. This backfired, however, when those two tribes cemented their ties with the Children of Gaia, Uktena and the urrah of Denver and helped found first the Lodge of Six Tribes and then Redemption's Road. The tension and hostility between the two septs has varied over time and circumstance but they've never been easy allies with one another. Individual Garou and even entire packs from one sept sometimes befriend those of the other but the leadership of the two septs are typically at odds. What is a Caern? ... And Those Who Lurk Beneath Southeast of Redemption's Road, nestled along Gun Club Road, the Hive of Shatterscream was founded in 1990 by Black Spiral Dancers. Tucked beneath the Denver Arapahoe Disposal site with the Lowry landfill and the former Lowry bombing and gunnery range serving as its bawn, the Black Spirals have had twenty years to breed in relative peace while Redemption's Road struggled to reclaim inch by inch of the Arsenal from the Wyrm and Spider Lightning fights their own war against the residual horrors still breeding in the Rocky Flats nuclear weapons production plant at the pit belonging to the Firewater Hive. Perhaps ironically, the BSD of Shatterscream and Firewater fare no better than the Concordiat in putting ideological differences aside and creating a united front against the Gaians. The more traditional and destruction-aspected BSD of Firewater like to strike with the power and impetus of a juggernaut and find the Shatterscream defilers to be "cowardly" and "useless." Battle or Play Minions of the Wyrm in Dusk. Staff & Site Mail, Links All the staff help each other and the players. We created some structure and meta-plot but players have the ultimate control over what people, places, and stories become popular and get extra support. http://beta.im-chat.com Dusk Message Board DUSK Character Gallery Send character applications and conduct issues to: imc.dusk@gmail.com Wiki Pages *Mission Statement & General Room Rules *What Can I Play? How Do I Apply? *Creation Guidelines for characters not simply being transferred in *House Rules *General Setting Information *Specific Setting Locales (Great For Scenes) *The Mile High Protectorate *The Metaplot *The Allies and The Antagonists *Character Lists *Available NPCs (Support Cast) and Available Contacts *Changeling: the Dreaming *Mage: the Ascension *Sorcerers & Psychics *Vampire: The Masquerade *Werewolf: the Apocalypse *WoD Charts Latest activity Category:Browse